


Visits of the “Brotherly” kind

by Unsolicited_Happiness



Series: Severus the Angel [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Angel Severus Snape, Gen, Severus has had enough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unsolicited_Happiness/pseuds/Unsolicited_Happiness
Summary: Severus knew that it was only a matter of time until one of his brothers would come for him.He just did not expect that, of all brothers, it would be this one.





	1. Michael (1st Visit): The Prince has Arrived

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly one-shots of other angels visiting Severus at Hogwarts.
> 
> Not in chronological order (Except for the first)

Severus knew that it was only a matter of time until one of his brothers would come for him.  
  
He just did not expect that, of all brothers, it would be this one.  
  
After all, who would expect the great Archangel Michael to visit a lowly fallen angel, nevermind if that angel just recently remembered having been one in the first place. Severus was sure he wasn’t the only one in this position, and from what Severus can remember of his time Upstairs, Michael wasn’t the type to stoop down to the level of a mere footsoldier. Especially if said footsoldier hasn’t even regained his grace yet, let alone use it.  
  
He shouldn’t be a threat, so why would he bother?  
  
“We are in need of your skills, brother.”  
  
Ah, of course.  
  
“The host has been preparing for a battle. One that needs every single soldier we have, if we hope to defeat the forces of the Adversary. We require you to take back all of your grace and report to the throne room.”  
  
Severus really should have known. They did not need him, at least, not him specifically. They needed a soldier, cannon fodder. They needed more people to do their bidding, unquestioningly loyal, and treat their word like God’s.  
  
Well not this time.  
  
Never again.  
  
Not for him, not for Voldemort, not for Albus Dumbledore.  
  
This life is his, and he will make sure that it will stay that way.  
  
“No.”  
  
The quiet, yet firm, denial make Michael pause from his speech. The look on his face assured Severus that he was not used to being refused.  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“I have no desire to join this war.” Severus stood firm. “Frankly, I would rather live and die as a human, than join another war and put myself under another leader that doesn’t care one bit about their subordinates.”  
  
Michael stayed silent, but his grace filled the room. Threatening to suffocate Severus with its power, but he held strong.  
  
“I have spent my human life, unable to chose for myself, having my options take from me by other people , and being powerless to stop them. Now, I remember a time when we were free, when our hime was full of joy and laughter. I know why I left, and it would be the same reason that I would say no now. I would rather stay on earth for the rest of my life and remember a time when Heaven was a place for family.”  
  
Michael’s fingers clenched into a fist, and the room was filled with the harsh light of his grace. Severus just stood there, not backing down even with the grace of an Archangel assaulting his very core.  
  
Soon, the light died down, and Michael spoke. “Since you are human, I would let this slide, but only this once. So hear me this, the moment you absorb the rest of your grace, the moment you return to a full angel, you will be under my command once more.”  
  
And he dissappeared from the room, leaving Severus alone with his mind reeling from the exchange.


	2. Raphael (1st Visit): A Cold Healing touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, the muse seems like they want me to update . . . how odd.
> 
> Hope you like

It was after another run in with the Marauders when Severus received a second visit from one of his "brothers."  
  
"What are _you_ doing here?" Severus was clutching his arm, either sprained or broken from his fall from the moving stairs. The Marauders though it would be funny to see if he would scream as he fell.  
  
He didn't.  
  
While the feeling of weightlessness he experienced for a few seconds was wonderful, the landing was less so. Of course as a insignificant Slytherin with no important connections (besides Lucius, but he did not want to distract him with such trivial matters), telling his head of house will do nothing. Not against the heir of the house of potter and the house of black.  
  
So he ran towards the room of requirement and put it on lockdown, nursing his arm and sorting through the potions cabinet he started stock piling for situations such as these.  
  
He never expected that his pain was broadcasted across the connection that was just recently opened on both sides.  
  
But that would still not answer the question as to why the Head Healer would go down and see to him personally. Not while he was still something they consider less than a cockroach.  
  
"You are injured."  
  
The statement made Severus scoff. "That is nothing new."  
  
"Now that you have regained a sense of who you are, Michael thought it fitting for us to treat you as you once were."  
  
"Cannon fodder?"  
  
Raphael stayed silent. That was answer enough.  
  
Severus sighed. "I have no need of your help. I have treated myself and my mother for wounds much graver than this since I learned how to brew. I can do this by myself. I am sure there are much more important things you need to attend to rather than staying here."  
  
He looked away, trying to push down the memories of a time when this used to be normal. Back when they were a family, and scraped knees and sword practice accidents were the most injuries they needed to heal.  
  
Back when healing was accompanied by a kiss on the forehead, and a smile that said everything would be alright.  
  
When he left, it was different. Until now it still was. And he did not need another reminder of how things would never be the same.  
  
"I am under orders to keep you from dying before you chose your side. If only to prevent you from going astray. Humans are fragile beings and can get ill from even the smallest of wounds."  
  
"I would think that I know what it is like to be a human more than you would. I have been one for over 15 years."  
  
Raphael just stared, unrelenting, and Severus sighed again, this time in defeat.  
  
"Fine, go complete your orders. Then leave me alone."  
  
A short nod, accompanied by the feeling of a foreign grace surrounding him, his wounds started healing slowly.  
  
_(Severus desperately tried to stop remembering a time when that grace used to be warmer, softer than it was now. Not like the chilly breeze that it emulates now.)_  
  
Once his hand was back to normal, Raphael gave him a once over and nodded to himself, disappearing without a sound, not unlike his older brother only a few weeks before.  
  
And once again, Severus was left alone.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta-ed so please tell me if I have any mistakes.


End file.
